With the advent of the Internet, retailers and wholesalers of cut and polished diamonds have produced websites which enable the consumer to directly purchase finished diamonds (as well as other jewelry which typically includes diamonds). However, in conjunction with the purchase of diamonds, many times the consumer should be educated regarding the characteristics of the diamond, that is, the weight in carats, color, clarity and cut. The price of the diamonds at the retail level generally mystifies the typical consumer. After educating a consumer regarding the common characteristics of diamonds, often times a retailer can sell one or more diamonds to such consumer in a face to face transaction. However with on line sales efforts via the Internet, this personal face-to-face educational process and resulting commercial transaction (the sale of the diamond to the consumer) has been disrupted. Therefore, the Internet has reduced the profit margins of the retailer and the wholesaler, has increased the probability that the product purchased by the consumer may be inferior and has increased the possibility that the diamonds purchased on the Internet at retail are over-priced.